


never too late

by SilveryxDark



Category: Fest Vainqueur
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an <a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/117352069963/imagine-a-has-admitted-to-b-that-they-like">OTP Prompt</a> on Tumblr:</p><p>Imagine A has admitted to B that they like someone. B doesn’t know who it is, but is very curious all of a sudden and keeps asking A questions and hints as to who it is. A still keeps it vague but agrees to tell them who on the condition that B has to close their eyes when they do. When B closes their eyes, they expect to hear A’s voice into their ear…. except they now feel lips touching their mouth. A’s lips to be exact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never too late

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written Airo in a while, but I'm back with a fic that's been sitting in my WIP folder for a while. Edited it, and here it is! Please enjoy!

As a general rule, the band doesn’t really drink much. After all, Gaku can’t drink for shit, and Kazi gets louder than ever. Hiro drinks after lives, but never more than a beer or two. Haru and Airu don’t like drinking much either.

Once in a rare while, though, they do drink together, like celebrating the successful end of a single recording. As usual, Gaku’s basically passed out by the end of two glasses of beer, and Kazi is talking over everyone very loudly, with Haru cheerfully carrying on the conversation with him.

Meanwhile, Hiro’s enjoying a nice cut of steak with Airu next to him, who’s eating fries and downing a couple of glasses of beer. Airu’s more uninhibited than usual, smiling dopily at everything, laughing at Hiro’s joke about using a fry to imitate the angle of Airu’s nose.

And then, Airu says softly, “You know, I like someone.”

Hiro pauses, putting a forkful of steak back down on his plate. “Uh huh? You do?”

He isn’t sure why he’s suddenly so curious, but then again Airu isn’t exactly the most chatty and forthcoming of the band. Hiro knows everything about Haru and Kazi, by virtue of having grown up with them. Gaku’s naturally friendly and effusive, talking about anything and everything, building up a quick rapport with everyone soon after joining.

Airu’s a little quieter, a little more stoic, though he’s just as funny and weird as anyone else in the band once they’re close enough. Hiro likes to think he’s the closest to Airu, especially with how they share hotel rooms all the time, and eat out together the most. And the one time Airu said he thought he was cute on a live broadcast…

Ahem. He’s just curious. As a friend.

“Yeah...” Airu drawls, looking over at him. “I like… someone.”

“So who is it?” Hiro says, deciding to take a bite.

“Uh… Never mind, I probably shouldn’t say who,” Airu says, and Hiro suspects the redness on his cheeks isn’t just from the alcohol.

“Ehh? Airu, you can’t just tell me, oh, you like someone, and then not reveal who!” Hiro pouts.

“Go on, Airu!” Kazi cheers. “Tell Hiro! We all know anyway!”

Hiro startles at that, looking up at his best friend. “Huh? You know?”

“Yep! Got it out of him the other day. But that’s for him to tell! Right, Haru?” Kazi says loudly, and Haru gives a quick laugh before sending Hiro a vaguely apologetic look.

Hiro turns back to Airu, whose pout now rivals his in, well, poutiness. “You guys suck,” Airu mutters before he turns back to his drink, swallowing another gulp.

“Hey, Airu, that’s so unfair,” Hiro whines. “If you can tell them, why can’t you tell me?”

“W-what? I didn’t tell them! They, well… they guessed! And it’s really embarrassing, okay?” Airu replies, looking rather flustered. “Hiro, come on.”

“Nah, I’m not giving up! Come on, some hints?” Hiro grins.

Airu sighs and shrugs. “Fine. Um… this person is really... cute and bubbly. I haven’t known him for really long, but I still like him a lot. He’s always really kind to me, and treats me well… Uh… he plays his musical instrument really well too…”

For a moment, Hiro’s jealous of this mystery person who clearly has Airu so enamoured. They have a lot of friends who fit that description anyway, and Hiro doesn’t feel like guessing one of them to be told he’s right, and feel like crap afterwards.

“Nope, still can’t guess. That’s not a lot to go off on!” he says, putting on a grin. “Won’t you tell me?”

Airu frowns, and lets out a sigh after a while. “Fine. Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

Hiro giggles and does so, expecting to hear Airu’s voice in his ear.

Instead there’s a pair of lips on his own, soft and warm and tasting somewhat of beer. Their touch is feather-light and brief, and they pull away even before Hiro can open his eyes in surprise. He sees Airu looking at him, cheeks dark red, before looking back furtively at the table.

“You like me?” Hiro says.

Airu looks back at him, and says quickly, “Y-yes. I - I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, we can pretend it never happened, I -”

Hiro leans over to kiss Airu again. Airu doesn’t do anything for a moment, before hesitantly kissing Hiro back, mouths moving slowly together. Airu is as gentle a kisser as he is an aggressive guitar player - which is to say, very much so.

Still, it’s lovely, and Hiro lets out a moan against Airu’s mouth, as Airu’s hand comes up to touch his cheek. They pull apart only when he hears Gaku swear drowsily, slurring something about they should get a room, but congratulations anyway.

Haru and Kazi, on the other hand, burst out in laughter. Airu’s face is redder than ever, if possible, and Hiro’s sure his own isn’t far off.

“So, Gaku knew too?” Hiro asks, looking back at Airu.

“Y-yeah. He asked me about it first… and then later Haru and Kazi figured it out...” Airu admits sheepishly.

“How long ago was this?” Hiro presses.

“Last year, I think?” Haru responds thoughtfully. “Like, after that broadcast where he was talking about how cute you were...”

Hiro stares at him for a couple of seconds. Then back at Airu. “Ehh, Airu!” he pouts.

“Yes?” Airu says quickly, the smile on his face disappearing as his eyes widen.

“We could have been kissing for a _year_!” Hiro replies, standing up. "Okay, it's time to go back."

"Huh? But we aren’t done yet! I mean, I guess Gaku should sleep in his room, but…” Kazi frowns.

Hiro beams at them, grabbing Airu’s hand. “Oh, no, I meant just Airu and me. Airu, Airu, let’s go and make up for lost time! And you guys can have our steak and fries, bye!”

**Author's Note:**

> true love: hiro giving up food for airu


End file.
